New Ground
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto woke up early on that sunny June morning and decided to shower and go straight into work
1. Chapter 1

**New Ground**

TWTWTW

Ianto woke up early on that sunny June morning and decided to shower and go straight into work, not even thinking about eating breakfast or making the first coffee of the day. Parking his car, he walked to the tourist office. Before going in, he admiring the way the sun skimmed over the flat water of Cardiff Bay. Smiling to himself, Ianto unlocked the door and went inside. He looked around at all the unopened boxes, sighed and then checked his watch. 5.17am. He decided there was plenty of time for him to spend half an hour putting out the new brochures, leaflets and timetables; it would save him doing it later, he thought. More time to do the reports and other things on the agenda for today.

Just over 35 minutes later, he entered the Hub through the cog door. Jack's office light was already on.

Ianto swallowed hard, looking at his watch. He wasn't late...Jack was early!

On hearing the cog door opening, Jack went to his door and stood on the steel platform outside his office, arms crossed over his chest, a smile curled his lips.

"Morning, Ianto."

"Good morning." Ianto smiled, looking up. "You're up early, sir." He frowned.

"Mmm, couldn't sleep. Been up quite a while, actually."

"You should have called. I was in the tourist office for over…."

"….half an hour." Finished Jack.

"Sir?"

"CCTV," Jack said, wistfully. "I've been watchin' you."

"I see." Ianto walked further into the Hub. "Why, exactly have you been watching me?"

Jack shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, as if not knowing what to do with them and shrugged. "Why not?"

A smiled pulled at the corners of the young Welshman's mouth. "Why not indeed. Shall I make coffee then, sir?"

"Thought you'd never ask." The hands came out of his pockets and across his chest again.

Ianto made his way to the coffee machine. His eyes opened wide with surprise. "It's a new one!" He touched the machine lovingly. "The latest model!"

Jack started walking down the stairs. "Thought we could use a new one. You repaired the old one, but, I wanted to get you this. Had it installed last night."

"It's a beauty! But how..."

Jack stood behind Ianto. "Certainly is." He shook his head, clearing it. "I called in a favour."

"Thank you." Ianto set about putting cold water in the reservoir and filter paper and coffee in the top. He switched it on and smiled as the water made its way through the metal tubes to the filter paper, gurgling and spluttering as it went. The aroma was instantaneous and exquisite, making Ianto close his eyes and breath it in. "Mmm, delicious." He touched the machine lovingly.

Jack smiled. "Oh, yeah!"

Ianto was oblivious to the look on Jack's face, as he watched his Welsh colleague making coffee.

"So, what woke _you_ up so early this morning?" asked Jack.

Ianto shrugged. "Dunno. It was light. The sun was out. Why not?"

Jack tilted his head slightly to one side and hitched an eyebrow. "Why not indeed."

Ianto poured two cups of coffee, passing one to Jack.

"Thank you. Shall we?" Jack indicated to the stairs leading up to his office.

Ianto smiled and followed his boss.

Once in the office, Jack seated himself behind the desk and Ianto sat in the chair opposite.

"What's on the agenda for today then?"

"Oh, I thought, a few hours in the archives. There's those documents to photocopy for UNIT. Then, an hour or so in the tourist office, before lunch. Which by the way, needs to be paid for by someone other than me!" Ianto sat up straighter in his chair, waiting for a rebuttal.

Jack laughed. "Duly noted."

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong," Ianto began, squirming in his seat. "I don't mind ordering it. Even going to get it. But I've paid for it all this week…."

"I'll spring for it today. How's that?"

"You, sir?"

"Yes, me, sir!"

"Arh…."

"What?"

"I've never seen you pay for anything, that's all."

"Ianto, you wound me!"

"How so, sir?"

"I paid for lunch."

"You did?" Ianto's brow furrowed. "And when was that exactly?"

Jack thought for a moment. "6th of May 1943." Jack chuckled. "I remember it well. The sun was shining, this guy…oh, he was stunning, and we were almost naked, when the waiter walked in on us…."

"Thank you, sir." Interrupted the Welshman. "Too much information, I think."

Jack smiled as Ianto turned a nice shade of pink. "But that was a long time ago, I must admit."

"Long before my time, sir."

A smile formed on Jack's lips. "Quite." Jack sipped his coffee. "Got a date tonight?" he asked, fishing.

Ianto smiled. "When do I have time to meet anyone to take on a date? I'm here for most of the day, and sometimes the evenings." He shook his head.

"Mmm, I suppose you are." Jack took another sip of his coffee "We really ought to get out more."

"We, sir?"

"Yeah. I was thinkin'….dinner. Somewhere nice. A movie or a walk maybe after."

"Are you inviting me out on a date?"

"Yep, I suppose I am." Jack smiled. "You interested?"

Ianto sipped his coffee, then, "Well, er, yes, I might be."

Jack shook his head. "A simple yes or no will do, Ianto."

"Yes-yes, I'm interested." He smiled shyly.

"Good."

Ianto ran a hand through his hair.

"Do I make you feel uneasy?"

"No! No, it's just….I've never been attracted to a man before. It's all new to me, that's all."

Jack just smiled. "Are you attracted to me, Ianto?"

"Y-yes."

Jack stood, pushed his chair back and went to perch on the edge of the desk just in front of Ianto. "Tell me more."

Ianto laughed nervously. "What do you want me to say, sir. Yes, I'm….attracted to you."

"Since when?"

Ianto looked passed Jack at a mark on the brickwork behind the Captain's head. "Since that first night, actually."

"Yeah, me, too." Jack leaned forward, placing a kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"S-so what happens now?" asked the young Welshman.

"Well, I could whisk you off down into my bunker," Jack's eyes strayed to the ladder, a wicked glint in his ice blue eyes. "Or, we could just start off with a date, like normal people."

Ianto smiled. "Yep."

"Good. How about Bellini's tonight, 7.30pm?"

"If my boss lets me off a little earlier, I might just be able to make that." Ianto smiled.

"I'll have a word with him for you."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "That, would be much appreciated, sir."

Jack watched as the young Welshman finished his coffee, stood and started to walk towards the door.

"Let's keep it smart casual, shall we? No suit required."

Ianto turned, an amused smile on his face. "As you wish, sir." Ianto left.

Both men had smiles on their faces.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**First Date**

TWTWTW

Ianto spent a few hours down in the archives, printing out documents and collating files. That done, he made his way back up to the main Hub. Going first to Jack's office, Ianto placed the file of documents on Jack's desk to be signed. The Captain wasn't in his office. Going back down, Ianto next went to the autopsy bay, leaving a file for Owen. All that done, Ianto made his way to the kitchen to make coffee.

Tosh looked up from her workstation on smelling the aroma from the blended coffee. She smiled.

Putting five cups on a tray, Ianto began to fill them with coffee. He didn't know where the rest of the team were, but he knew that when they smelt the amber nectar, they would come running.

Tosh's coffee was the first to be delivered to her. Two sugars, a generous amount of cream. Just the way she liked it.

Owen appeared from the direction of the locker room. He no longer wore scrubs, but was freshly showered and dressed in his street clothes. His coffee was cream, no sugar. Ianto passed it to him as he stood by Gwen's workstation.

Gwen also appeared from the locker area, looking a little smug with herself. She eyed Owen, as she sat down. Ianto smiled. Indiscretions. He placed her coffee on her blotter. One sugar and a little cream.

Jack was the last to appear. He sauntered through the cog door as if he didn't have a care in the world. On seeing Ianto, his face lit up.

"Your coffee, sir."

Jack's coffee, industrial strength, black, no sugar.

"Thank you, Ianto."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "My pleasure, sir."

Taking the last cup, Ianto placed the tray back in the kitchen and walked over to the battered old couch. Jack joined him.

"So, you finished down in the archives?"

Ianto nodded, sipping his coffee.

"Tourist office next then?"

Again, Ianto nodded.

"I had a word with your boss…."

Ianto smiled.

"….he says you can leave at 5pm today."

"I thank you."

"Mmm, maybe later."

Ianto chuckled. "Maybe later."

They drank their coffee, happy in each others company.

When he'd finished drinking, Ianto went around collecting up all the empty cups, taking them to the kitchen to be washed. He placed them on the draining board and then whipped his hands.

"I'll be in the tourist office, if you need me, sir."

Jack just smiled.

Once in the tourist office, Ianto opened the outside door so that the public could enter.

At 1pm, Ianto heard a voice in his ear.

"Close up shop, it's lunchtime."

Ianto smiled at Jack's voice.

"On my way, sir."

Ianto closed and locked the door and headed back down to the Hub. To his surprise, food had already been laid out on the boardroom table.

"Tosh and I went up through the invisible lift." Ianto nodded.

There was plenty of chatter during lunch. Politics. Religion. Fashion. Medicine. They discussed it all.

Ianto found it hard to keep his eyes from straying to Jack. He was sure Gwen was watching him watching Jack.

After lunch, Ianto cleared away and went to the archives to do more filing that Tosh had given him. By 3.55pm, it was all done and he turned off the computer and printer, then the lights and went back up to the kitchen. Turning on the coffee machine, Ianto placed a hand lovingly on the handle to start the water running through to the filter. He loved the sound it made; gurgling, spluttering. The end results were heaven to the nose and taste buds.

The coffee's given out, Ianto went about tidying up. Empty drinks bottles. Sweet wrappers. Discarded styrofoam cups. Screwed up paper. Everything went into the black bin bag, to be taken out at the end of his shift.

And Ianto just couldn't wait for it to be over. To get back to his flat, shower shave and get ready for his date with Jack.

But the last half hour dragged, making Ianto feel nervous. He was looking forward to his 'date' with Jack. But he felt trepidation, nervousness, bewilderment. Why would someone like Jack, someone who could have anyone, choose him? Really, Ianto didn't care. He did choose him, that's all that mattered.

Finally 5pm came around and Ianto pulled on his jacket and put his mobile phone away. He checked that he had his wallet and car keys, looked up at Jack's office and made his way to the cog door.

"I'll be going now then, sir," he called to Jack.

Jack came out of his office. "Catch you later." He winked.

Ianto smiled back, and was gone.

Gwen frowned, moving across to the railing overlooking the autopsy bay. "What's goin' on there, then?"

Owen shrugged. "Search me."

Gwen smiled. "Maybe later."

Owen frowned, then forced a smile. "Steady on. Once is enough, don't you think?"

"Rhys is away this evening, I thought…."

"Nah, not tonight. I'm busy."

Ianto walked to his car and opened the door, getting in, he started the engine and drove back to his flat. Once inside, he took off his jacket, hanging it up, and went to the bathroom. Coming back into the bedroom, Ianto stripped off the rest of his clothes, putting his shirt, socks and boxers in the laundry basket. Going back into the bathroom, he turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature and got in. Ianto sang as he washed himself down, then his hair. After ten minutes he got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Going into the bedroom, he opened his wardrobe and took out a pair of Chinos and a light blue shirt. _Smart casual_ he thought.

Jack went down to his bunker, stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. Twenty minutes later, he was ready to leave the Hub. As he got into the car, Jack glanced at his watch; 6.20pm. Getting out his phone he called Ianto.

"Sir?"

"Hi, I'm running early. You want me to come pick you up now?"

"Yep. I'm ready, too."

They both laughed.

"I'll be there in about eight minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

Jack put his phone away, gunned the engine and headed for Ianto's flat.

Ianto quickly combed his hair, put on some cologne and made sure he brushed his teeth, before heading for the door. He was going to wait for Jack outside. Taping his foot gently, Ianto watched for the sleek, black SUV. But what pulled up beside him was a white BMW, with Jack behind the wheel. He gestured for Ianto to get in.

"Nice car," said Ianto, looking around the interior.

Jack smiled. "A guy owed me a favour."

"I'm not even going to go there," answered Ianto, smiling.

Jack gently slipped a hand behind Ianto's neck, drawing them together for a kiss. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Jack drew back, looking at the younger man. Ianto was bushing, but it was as if Jack had seen it for the first time. He smiled.

"_Rydych yn hardd." _Jack whispered.

"_Diolch." _Ianto answered, leaning back.

"_Dy croeso._"

"You're getting rather good at Welsh."

"I've had 10 years of practising."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say, every time I swore in Welsh, you knew what was saying?"

Jack smiled, pulling the car away. "Afraid so."

Ianto closed his eyes. "You never said!"

"More fun not to."

Ianto shook his head fondly. "Does Gwen know?"

"_Na!_"

Ianto laughed.

Driving at a leisurely speed, Jack took them to the restaurant he'd picked out It was called 'The Candle Light'. Once inside, they were shown to a table near the back - especially requested by Jack, of course - and the waiter left them with menus.

"Impressive," stated Ianto.

The waiter came back for their order.

"_Rhoi i ni munud, os gwelwch yn dda."_

_"Yn sicr, syr."_

The waiter left.

"Are we having the rest of the evening in Welsh?"

Jack shook his head. "_Na_."

"Good, I much prefer English, when conversing with you." Ianto smiled.

"Is that a fact. Well, I loved to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels….in both languages."

Ianto tilted his head forward in thanks.

The waiter came back for their order.

Ianto looked at the waiter and then at his menu. "I'll have the steak and wild rice, please."

"How would you like that, sir?"

"Medium rare, please."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Swordfish steak with mash potatoes and peas, please."

The waiter smiled, wrote down their order, took the menus and left.

"Have you been here before?" asked Ianto, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, once. Last week, I fact." Jack watched the expression on Ianto's face change. "I came to check it out, for tonight."

Ianto looked at the older man and smiled.

"I haven't been on a 'date' in quite a while, Ianto."

They chatted until their meals arrived.

Jack looked at Ianto's meal, then cut a piece of his steak, placing it on Ianto's side plate. "Try it."

Ianto smiled, digging his fork into the meat and placing it in his mouth. "Mmm! It's quite sweet."

Jack beamed.

Ianto did the same, placing a piece of his steak on Jack's side plate.

"Mmm, mmm, that _is_ good."

They ate their meal and the waiter brought the dessert menu. Both men shook their heads but did order coffee.

"Are you still enjoying working at Torchwood?" Jack asked.

Ianto looked deep into blue eyes. "Yes, I am."

"No….regrets?"

"Not one."

Jack smiled.

"I thought….after this, we could….go back to mine for a night cap."

"That would be a great idea," began Jack.

"But?"

"I want to show you something first….if that's okay?"

Ianto just nodded.

After paying the bill, Jack escorted Ianto out to the car.

"It's a short drive outside Cardiff."

They got into the car and Jack drove away. Ten minutes later, Jack parked outside a house. It looked old, but well kept.

"It belongs to me," Jack said, looking out the car window and then at the young man beside him. "I haven't been here in oh, ten years."

"Who looks after it?"

"A care taker. He lives over the other side of the road."

As if on queue, a man came across the rode and stood beside the driver's door. Jack got out and they shook hands. The man gave Jack a key. They exchanged a few words and then the man left.

Ianto got out of the car and joined Jack.

"Shall we?" said Jack, holding up the key.

Once inside, Jack led Ianto into the living room.

Ianto's eyes open in surprise. "Mae'n anhygoel, Jack!"

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing."

Ianto walked around the room, gently touching objects. "Where did you get them all from?"

"This Planet and that Planet. Some were gifts."

The room was crammed with ornaments and weaponry.

"I considered putting them all in the archives, but they were given to me personally, so I kept them here."

Ianto turned to Jack. "Aren't you afraid they'll get stolen?"

Jack shook his head. "State of the art alarm system. Graeme switched it off." Jack pointed. "Censors in every corner. Pressure points by the doors and windows."

Ianto looked around, smiling. "You used to live here?"

"Yep. Before I took over Torchwood in 2000. After Alex killed everyone."

"Did you….live with anyone?"

Jack smiled at the Welshman's tact. "No, I lived alone."

Moving toward the younger man, Jack wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him close.

"I'm in love with _you_, Ianto Jones."

Ianto smiled, placing his arms around the older man's neck. "And I'm in love with you, sir."

"Mmm, you make that word so damn sexy!"

Ianto smiled.

Their lips met. When they parted, both man were smiling.

"You're the first person I've brought here."

"_Diolch_."

"_Dy croeso."_

Jack gave Ianto a tour of the rest of the house and then he drove him home.

As they stood outside Ianto's flat, Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto's forehead.

"I won't come in, I don't want to spoil a perfect evening."

Ianto looked confused.

"I….want you, right now and I know you're not quite ready for that, yet."

Ianto smiled shyly. "No."

They hugged.

"Goodnight, Ianto."

"Goodnight, Jack."

They kissed.

TBC

_Rydych yn hardd - _You are Beautiful

_Diolch - _Thank you

_Dy croeso - _You're welcome

_Na - _No

_Rhoi i ni munud, os gwelwch yn dda - _Give us a minute, please

_Yn sicr, syr - _Certainly, sir


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day**

Ianto woke up feeling refreshed and oh so happy early the next morning. His dream had finally come true. Jack had taken him on a date.

Throwing back the covers, the young Welshman padded barefoot to the bathroom, relieved himself and, stripping off his baggies, got into the shower. He stood, hands against the wall in front of him, letting the hot water run over his entire body. It felt good. Made him feel alive….just like Captain Jack Harkness made him feel alive.

Today could only get better.

He hummed to himself, as he rubbed shower gel over his body and then shampoo into his hair. He stood there for a few minutes, letting the water wash the soap away. Turning off the water, he stepping out of the shower. Ianto put a towel around his waist and took another towel with him into the bedroom, drying his hair and body. Next he went into the kitchen and started the coffee machine, before getting dressed. He picked a slate grey three piece suit with a narrow pinstripe, his maroon shirt and red silk tie. He knew Jack liked that tie. Well, red did suit him.

Having drank his coffee, checked his mobile phone was charged and put his wallet in his inside pocket with his Torchwood ID, Ianto headed for the door. It was still only 5.34am, but he couldn't wait any longer to see Jack again.

Going down to his car, the young Welshman hummed a tune, smiling to himself. Unlocking the door, he got in and did up the seat belt. Putting the key in the ignition, he started the car and pulled away. The Hub was just five minutes away.

Jack was lying in bed, he hadn't slept a wink. But he didn't mind. Thoughts of his date with Ianto went round and round in his head. A smile creased his lips. Getting up, he showered and dressed, and as he climbed the ladder into his office, he heard the cog door slide back. His heart skipped a beat. He checked his watch and smiled.

Going out onto the platform outside his office door, Jack looked down into the main Hub.

Ianto smiled up at him. "Good morning, sir."

"Morning, Ianto. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, sir. Thank you for asking."

Jack descended the stairs, meeting Ianto in the small kitchen. "Good."

Ianto smiled as he set about making the first coffee of the day.

Putting two cups on the counter top, Ianto filled them with pure amber nectar, before taking them over to the battered couch, where Jack was now seated.

"Here you go, sir."

Jack took the cup offered him. "Thanks you, Ianto." He took a sip. "So, last night…."

"I really had a good time. Thank you."

"Yeah, me, too. We….should do it again," another sip of coffee. "How about tonight?"

Ianto beamed. "I'd like that. Maybe you could come round to mine. I'll cook dinner."

"Say 7.30pm."

"Fine."

They drank their coffee in comfortable silence.

"I was wondering," said Jack, breaking the silence. "Do you want the others to know about us?"

"I….hadn't really thought about it, to tell you the truth, sir. It doesn't bother me, if that's what you're asking."

Jack smiled at his honesty. "Call me Jack when we're alone, okay?"

"I think Tosh already knows how I feel about you." He looked away, shyly. "I got drunk one night and she came over. I think I burbled a bit about you." He looked back at Jack and smiled. "Owen already thinks I'm 'the office shag'."

"Does he now!"

"Gwen might not be too happy about it."

Jack sighed. "Gwen likes the idea of me being immortal. It's a flight of fancy with her. Besides, she has Rhys."

"I wonder sometimes, if she knows that," remarked Ianto, casually.

Jack just looked at him.

Ianto explained. "I think she's sleeping with Owen."

Jack sighed.

"Does that upset you?" asked the younger man.

"No. I just feel sorry for Gwen."

Ianto frowned. "How so?"

"She doesn't seem to know what she really wants, and I think Rhys is good for her."

Time passed on as they sat there and it was Ianto who finally moved. "I better get started on the coffee for the day." He smiled. "It won't make itself."

Jack stood with him. "Are you in the archives this morning?"

"Yep. Loads to go through. Finally got that old tin chest open. I fear there are around 30 artefacts in there, as well as documents, parchments and God knows what else."

"I've been meaning to get that chest open for a while. I just never seem to get round to it."

"My domain, my job," Ianto told him, placing his cup in the sink.

"_Your _domain!"

Ianto nodded. "Yep. I'm the resident archivist."

Jack chuckled. "I like that."

"Thought you might, sir."

Jack swatted his backside, then headed up to his office. "I'll have another coffee when the others arrive."

"Sir."

Tosh was the first to arrive amidst a lot of faffing and muttering.

"Morning, Tosh," said Ianto, placing a cup of Camomile and Rosehip tea on her workstation.

"Morning, Ianto."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Mmm, the left click on my laptop is stuck."

Ianto smiled. "Give it here."

Smiling back, Tosh placed her beloved laptop before the Welshman. Within ten minutes, he'd freed the offending left click and smiled at his colleague.

"All fixed."

"Ianto, you're an angel." She kissed him on the cheek.

The young man blushed.

Gwen arrived, cheerful and swinging her arms.

"Mornin'"

"Morning, Gwen."

"Good morning."

Coffee was placed before her.

"Thanks, Ianto." Gwen looked up at Jack's office, then at Ianto, smiling.

_Did she already know? _thought Ianto. _No, she couldn't, could she?_

Owen arrived, late as usual, amidst the sound of the Rift alert.

Jack came rushing out of his office. "What have we got, Toshiko?"

"I can't see anything."

"It's me," said Owen, nonchalantly. "I had a run in with this dipsy girl who turned out to be an alien." He was smiling.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with her."

Still smiling. "Mmm, can't do that, I'm afraid."

"Owen!"

Ianto rushed over to Owen with his PDA analyser and scanned Owen.

"See, just a bit of trace left."

"A bit! You set the alarm off!" said Gwen.

"Yarda, yarda, yarda." Owen replied, not caring. "She was good, I can tell you that."

"Er, too much information," said Ianto, placing the PDA on the desk beside him.

"Come on, Tea Boy, wouldn't you like to get laid by an alien?"

Ianto looked at Jack, then smiled. "No comment."

Jack just winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner**

The next morning passed without incident. No more Rift alerts. Tosh said it would be quiet for the next 24 hours or so. All fingers were crossed.

Jack took time out to catch up on yet more paperwork. It seemed never ending to the older man. He signed requisition forms. Read through reports destined for UNIT. Signed off on the latest medical reports that Owen had done on Janet, their resident Weevil. And ordered medical supplies. Satisfied that he'd put in a good mornings work, Jack made his way down to the kitchen.

Owen walked up from the autopsy room, just as Jack was about to touch the coffee machine. He was stood between Tosh and Gwen's workstations. "What are you up to, Harkness?"

"Mmm, me? Oh, I was thinking about making coffee."

"That is a bad idea, Jack, and you bloody well know it. Tea Boy will skin you alive, if he finds you messin' with his pride and joy."

"Yes, he will," came a voice from behind them.

Jack turned and smiled at the sight of the Welshman, then stepped back. "Right on queue, as always Ianto."

"So I see, sir," the young man frowned.

Jack winked. "Er, coffee?"

Ianto set about making coffee. "I took the liberty of ordering Chinese for lunch. I hope that's okay."

"Sounds great." Jack resisted the temptation to lean in a kiss his new lover.

Catching Jack's eye, Ianto nodded his head towards the other three members of Torchwood.

"Oh, yeah." Jack cleared his throat. "I-that is we, have something to tell you."

"We're all eyes," quipped Owen.

Jack looked at Ianto, who smiled. "Ianto and I are….dating."

Gwen's head came up. "As in, a couple?"

"Yep," said Ianto, a triumphant grin on his face.

_Score one for the Welshman_

"Since when?"

"Yesterday, actually," he replied.

Gwen's eyes held fire. Ianto could almost feel their heat boring into him. But he didn't care. Jack was now _his._

"That's great new," said Tosh, smiling.

Ianto knew the Japanese woman would approve.

"Right, well, just as long as there's no hanky panky during working hours," said Owen. "Keep it for when you're alone, eh?"

"Of course," replied Ianto, bowing his head slightly, and blushing.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but a look from Ianto made him keep quiet.

After handing out the coffee's, Ianto made his way up to the tourist office to wait for lunch to be delivered. Ten minutes later, he was back.

Bringing the carrier bags of hot food back down into the Hub, Ianto then took them to the boardroom, placing the bags on a side table before setting out plates, glasses and cutlery. Satisfied, Ianto called for the rest of the team to come and eat. They didn't need telling twice. The smells were enough to get their gastric juices going and Owen was the first to be seated. Opening the containers one by one, the young Welshman placed a serving spoon in each. When they were all seated, they helped themselves.

"You've outdone yourself, Ianto," remarked Jack, looking at the containers of steaming food.

"Thank you, sir. I thought if everyone was as hungry as I was, I'd order a few extra dishes." He smiled.

"Good idea, Tea Boy. For once, I approve."

"Thought you might," said Ianto, watching the teams medic dig into the containers.

Half an hour later, Ianto was tossing the left over containers into a black bin bag which he would take out with him when he left that evening.

The team went back to work, but Jack stayed behind watching Ianto clear away.

"Are you going back down to the archives?"

Ianto shook his head and smiled. "No. I'm doing a couple of hours in the tourist office. I have a customer returning for information on brail bus timetables."

Jack frowned. "Have you researched it?"

"Yep. Ordered 5 of each. In fact, they arrived yesterday morning."

"So, that's what that box was on the counter? I was wondering."

Ianto inclined is head. "Wonder no more, sir."

Jack beamed at the Welshman. "Thought we'd leave together tonight, if that's okay with you."

"Fine." Ianto told the older man. "But I need to stop off and get a few things for diner."

"Whadda ya have in mind?"

"I know you like good hearty food. I was thinking, shepherds pie, greens, sweet corn and gravy."

Jack sub-consciously licked his lips. "Mmm, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, or so they say."

"Cream cakes it is them," laughed Ianto, walking towards the door.

Jack chuckled. "Be back here by 4pm at the latest."

Ianto gave a quick three fingered salute. "Sir!"

The older man shook his head, smiling.

"And apple crumble and ice cream for dessert," Ianto called back.

Ianto walked through the Hub and out through the cog door. Passing Gwen, he smiled.

"Dinner?" Observed Owen.

"Yep."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, then got on with what she was doing.

Jack went up to his office and looked around the room. He opened cupboards and draws until he found what he was looking for; a very old, very expensive bottle of red wine. He smiled to himself and placed the bottle on his desk. '_A very good wine to accompany beef_' he thought.

Ianto settled himself into his chair, booted up the computer and checked his personal e-mails. The suppliers of the brail bus timetables asked if the order had arrived safely. Ianto sent them a reply. Happy that all his e-mails had been read and answered, the young man busied himself with removing all of the out of date brochures and replacing them with new stock. Once that was done, he made himself a cup of tea and waited for his next customer.

The phone rang in the tourist office. Picking it up, Ianto looked at the CCTV camera.

"Are you lonely, sir?"

"You better believe it." Jack snorted. "How'd ya know it was me?"

"Simple, really." He pointed. "The light on the camera is on." He waved.

"Drat! Foiled again."

Ianto looked at his watch. "I've only been gone less than 45 minutes."

"Is that all? Seems like hours to me."

Ianto smiled and looked at his watch again. "Come up and I'll make you a coffee."

Jack smiled. "On my way."

Shaking his head, Ianto replaced the receiver.

Leaving his office at break neck speed, Jack made his way through the cog door, to the lift. Pressing the button to close the door, he waited patiently for it to reach the top level and the corridor leading to the secret entrance from the tourist office. Listening, Jack slowly opened the door and entered the office. The smell of freshly brewed coffee assaulted his nostrils.

"Mmm, smells good!"

Ianto placed a cup in the older man's hand. "Just the way you like it, sir."

"Er, maybe you should start calling me Jack. You don't wanna know what the word 'sir', mixed with those beautiful Welsh vowels does to me."

Ianto smiled. "Jack, it is."

"So, the brail timetables are up, I see."

"Yep. Plus I've put out all the new stock."

"Owen and I used to hate doing a stint in here. So depressing."

"What, all those wonderful holiday makers and their interesting question?"

"Yeah, those."

Ianto shook his head fondly. "I rather enjoy it."

"Figured you would."

"So….what time do you think we'll leave here?"

Jack sipped his coffee. "If it stays quiet, I'll send the others home around 4pm. We can leave straight after."

"Fine by me. The meat is already cooked."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to freeze it."

"Right."

"I cook off a batch at a time and then divide and freeze it for later."

"Apple crumble for afters?"

"I'll have to make that from scratch, but it won't take that long."

"Sounds delicious."

Ianto bowed slightly. "I do my best….sir."

Jack finished his coffee, gave the younger man a kiss on the lips and went back down to his office.

Just after Jack left, the man came back for the brail timetable. Ianto was curious and very helpful. The man went away with a smile on his face. Ianto carried on in the tourist office until 3.30pm, when he went back down to tidy the Hub, before he and Jack left for his flat.

"We ain't made too much mess," said Owen. "Don't want you being late for your 'date' with Jack, do we?"

Ianto answered with a smile.

Gwen still couldn't get her head round Jack and Ianto dating. She thought she might stand a chance with the immortal Captain.

_As if!_

By 4.07pm, Jack and Ianto were on their way to the supermarket to pick up a few items. Jack closely guarded his bottle of wine.

Carrying the basket as Ianto put items into it, Jack smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Been a while since I grocery shopped, that's all."

"Do you eat out?"

"Or get a take away, yeah."

"When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?"

"Probably 1986."

Ianto whistled. "Really? That long?"

"Yep."

Making their way to the checkout, Ianto paid for his items and then they walked back to the SUV.

"Tell me if I'm prying, but I know you've been married at least once."

Jack smiled and looked straight ahead, as he climbed into the drivers seat and did up his seat belt. "Twice, actually. Victoria in 1910 and Evelyne in 1970."

"Do you mind talking about them?" Ianto asked, getting in beside Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Working in the archives, you're bound to have read a lot about me," Jack looked at the Welshman, who said nothing, then started the engine. "Most of it, you can take with a pinch of salt. Twenty percent of it is true. You just have to know which parts."

Ianto smiled nervously.

"Victoria swept me off my feet. She was young, beautiful full of fun, and I fell madly in love with her." Jack manoeuvred the car out into traffic. "We were married for eight years. No children. She died of tuberculosis in 1918." A quick look around. "With Evelyne, the love grew slowly. We dated for two years before I finally proposed." Jack looked directly at Ianto. "She died in 1987 from breast cancer. I have a daughter, Alice. She has a son, my grandson, Stephen." Jack waited for Ianto to speak, he didn't. Jack took a deep breath and carried on. "Alice always had a hard time dealing with my immortality, unlike her mother." he smiled, remembering. "She never brought friends home. I never went to parents nights. Now, she keeps Stephen away from me. In her eyes, I'm bad. Not to be trusted."

"That must be hard on you." Ianto finally said.

Jack nodded. "Yep."

The car stopped outside Ianto's flat.

"When did you see them last?"

"Four years ago, when Stephen was seven."

Ianto shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I know, but…."

Getting out of the car, the two men went inside the building. Ianto opened the door to his flat and they entered.

Putting the bags on the side, Ianto took Jack's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "I will never leave you," he said. "For all my life, I am yours."

Jack touched Ianto's face, pulling the younger man into his arms. "I love you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto kissed him back. "And I love you, too." The Welshman drew back. "But this isn't getting dinner made."

"'suppose not."

Jack pulled out a chair and sat at the kitchen table, prepared to watch his lover at work.

Ianto took off his jacket and went into the bedroom. "I'm just going to change. Help yourself to a drink. There's a bottle of scotch in the cupboard next to the fridge. Pour two, please."

Jack got up and did as he was asked. Taking a sip of the amber liquid, Jack pulled a face. The scotch hit the spot.

Minutes later, Ianto immerged dressed in blue jeans and a polo shirt.

"Nice," quipped Jack.

Ianto smiled and opened the cupboard, reaching for the flour. "I'll just make the crumble and then peel some potatoes."

Jack jumped up. "I can peel," he offered.

"Potatoes are in the bottom drawer. Peeler in the draw by the sink." Ianto smiled. "Thanks."

"The least I can do is help."

"When was the last time you spoke to your daughter?"

Jack put potatoes in a bowl. "About four months ago."

Ianto's head came up.

Jack smiled weakly. "She didn't answer."

By the time Jack had peeled the potatoes, Ianto was just putting the crumble into a warm oven, followed by the mince and onions in the microwave. "It's her loss," he mumbled, not quite sure what Jack would make of that statement.

"I guess I can understand her concerns. She doesn't want to confuse Stephen. He thinks I'm his uncle."

"I don't know what I'd do, if I wasn't allowed to see David and Micha again," said the younger man. Ianto moved across to the sink, putting the potatoes into a saucepan of water and putting them on the gas to cook. "That wine looks pretty expensive," he observed, changing the subject.

"Bought it in 1931. Been saving it for a special occasion."

Ianto turned his eyes away, not trusting himself to meet the blue eyes that he knew were looking at him.

"I'll get glasses."

Jack took his arm. "No rush. Let's go sit in the front room and finish our scotch."

Ianto nodded, happy for movement.

They sat on the sofa, talking about nothing in particular. Ten minutes later, Ianto was in the kitchen making the shepherds pie, placing it in the oven with the crumble.

Jack breathed in the aromas. "Mmm, can't wait," he said, joining the younger man. He leaned against the door jam.

Ianto could feel his eyes boring into him, and turned away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack moved closer.

Ianto didn't answer.

Jack carefully turned the Welshman to face him, lifting his chin so their eyes met. "Ianto?"

Ianto lowered his gaze and Jack's eyes followed. He smiled.

"Now you know what you calling me 'sir' does to me."

Despite himself, this brought a smile to Ianto's face.

Jack turned off the oven, took Ianto's hand and led him to the bedroom. He could only wonder at what the night held for them both.

Fin

_**I'll leave that to your own imagination.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OKAY, SO I DID WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS, BUT HAD SO MANY REQUESTS TO CONTINUE IT, THAT I DID. HERE IT IS AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER SO ENJOY… [WARMING EXPLICIT M/M SEX]**_

**A Taste of Heaven**

TWTWTW

Jack lead Ianto into the bedroom, standing him on the right side of the bed as they face it from the door. Ianto watched Jack, trust written all over his face. Standing before him, Jack slowly undressed himself, placing his clothes on the chair next to the double bed; a feet in itself, for Jack. When he was down to his boxers, Jack turned to the younger man beside him, starting to undress him, too. Ianto didn't try to stop him, but let Jack carefully take off each piece of clothing, adding it to his own. When they were both down to their boxers, Jack pulled back the covers and Ianto got onto the bed. Moving round to the other side, Jack got on as well. Ianto laid down, facing Jack, as the older man took him into his arms, kissing his forehead, his button nose, his sensuous lips. Ianto moaned softly, leaning into the kiss. When they broke apart, both men were breathing heavily.

"I-I don't know…what to do…." Ianto stammered, feeling stupid that he'd said anything, then trying to laugh it off.

Jack smiled. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything. I'm quite content to just hold and kiss you." Jack planted a kiss on Ianto's forehead, reassuring him.

Ianto turned trusting eyes to Jack, warming his heart. "I do want you. It's just…." he sighed. "I'm….just not ready to go all the way yet," he laughed again, almost childlike. "I sound like a sixteen year old with her first big love."

Jack smiled. "Sounds kinda cute, to me."

"Thought you might say that." Ianto snuggled down, putting his chin on Jack's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "We….could touch."

"Mmm, I'd like that."

Releasing his hold on Jack, Ianto turned onto his back, allowing the older man to lean over him. Their lips met again in a bruising kiss. Tracing his hand from Ianto's neck to his chest, Jack turned his attention to the younger man's ear lobe, which elicited small whimpers from Ianto. His hand gradually went lower, so did Jack's kisses. Ianto writhed under his careful administering.

"You like that, huh?" asked Jack, making eye contact.

"Yes…"

Jack continued his assault on Ianto with his hand and mouth, taking a nipple into his mouth, while he gently squeezed the other with his finger tips.

"Jack!"

Jack smiled around the nipple, bringing it to attention, while his hand went lower over Ianto's taut stomach.

Ianto drew his fingers threw Jack's hair, caressing his back. He'd know pleasure before, but not like this. And not with another man. Jack knew just how to touch him. Where to touch him and Ianto's body came alive once again. He ached for this man. His lover.

Jack's mouth went lower, kissing the skin around his navel.

"Lift your hips for me," said Jack, taking hold of the waistband to Ianto's boxers. Drawing them down slowly, he marvelled at the beautiful, naked man before him. "You are so beautiful." His hand brushed against soft pubic hair, now damp from pre-cum. He smelt the muckiness of the Welshman and drank him in. His hand finally captured Ianto's erection, his thumb moving over the slit, covering his fingers in the pre-cum. His mouth joined his hand, as they worked their magic.

"Oh, God!" Ianto cried. "Jack!"

It was enough to undo Jack, but tonight was for Ianto. Taking control of his emotions, Jack took him into his mouth, his tongue licked and sucked, while his hand cupped his balls tenderly. Taking the cock all the way into his mouth, Jack moved his hand to stroke Ianto's inner thigh, making him part his legs. His fingers where still wet, as he found Ianto's entrance and rimmed it with one finger. He felt Ianto tense, so he stopped and then tried again. The younger man relaxed, allowing the digit to push passed the muscle and enter him up to the first knuckle. Moving it slowly in and out, Jack released Ianto's cock and took one of his testicles into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Ianto pushed his hips up, encouraging Jack, who went back to sucking him off, his finger going in a little further. Ianto's hips thrust up, pushing him deeper.

Jack smiled.

"Oh, Jack…the-there!"

Jack brushed his prostrate over and over again and Ianto moaned with pleasure. He continued to suck Ianto and then pushed his finger all the way in, working it, working that spot, in rhythm to Ianto's thrusts.

"I'm…so close…Jack!"

Jack's finger worked fasted, moving in and out of Ianto's body. Jack pushed Ianto's legs further apart, lifting one leg over his shoulder. His head and hand were now between the Welshman's legs, working Ianto into a frenzy. Pushing him closer to the edge with every stroke. Heeling the body below him trembling.

One, two three….Ianto felt his stomach tighten. Three, four, five...his orgasm took over. He thrust his hips up to meet Jack's hungry mouth and probing finger.

"Jack! God! Oh, God! N-no!" His body shuddered as ecstasy took over. He bucked into Jack's mouth, releasing his load, then collapsed, spent on the pillows, trying to catch his breath.

Jack swallowed the creamy seed, as Ianto stilled and lay sated. Then he removed his finger slowly, smiling at his lover. He moved Ianto's leg and relaxed on the bed, pulling the panting man into his arms, and covering them with the thin sheet.

"T-that was amazing!" said Ianto, breathing heavily.

Jack kissed him. "Mmm, thought you might enjoy it."

Ianto laughed. "That, Jack, is an understatement."

"It gets better."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They lay in each other's arms for another thirty minutes, until Jack's stomach began to make noises.

"Better feed you, before you start on me again," quipped Ianto, pushing back the sheet. He strolled naked to the bedroom door, retrieved a robe and went out into the hallway.

Jack smiled to himself. "Would that be such a bad idea?"

"I think you would _still_ be hungry, Cariad." Ianto called back.

Jack got up and put on his trousers and undershirt, following Ianto into the kitchen.

"I've put the oven on. It won't take more than 20 minutes.

Jack kissed the nape of his neck. "Good. I'm starved."

"Really?"

"Mmm."

Ianto chuckled, feeling at ease with his lover. "Go lay the table, please."

Jack swatted Ianto's butt. "Sure."

Just over 20 minutes later, they were sat at the table eating dinner.

"This is delicious!"

"Glad you like it."

"You are one hellova cook, Ianto Jones. I think I'll keep you."

"Mam taught her little boy well." Ianto said, smiling.

"Yes, she did."

After they had eaten, both men went into the living room to sit side by side on the sofa, glass of vintage wine in their hands.

"Wow! This is really good!" said Ianto, taking a sip.

"Should be. Cost £30 a bottle. It was a lot of money back then."

"And worth every penny." Ianto's eyes shone with love and were dark with desire, as he took Jack's glass from him and put his and Jack's down on the coffee table. Leaning over, he kissed Jack on the lips. "I want to make love to you, like you did me," he whispered.

Jack melted against him. "Mmm, I'd like that."

Ianto carefully stood up, dropping his robe to the floor, then holding out his hand to Jack, who took it. He stood beside the younger man, as Ianto undressed him. Trembling fingers worked the button and zip on Jack's trousers, but Jack didn't try to help. This was Ianto's moment. And he was winning. Slowly the trousers fell to the carpet, followed by the boxers. Jack stepped out of them. Next came the undershirt, revealing Jack's magnificent chest. Ianto gently pushed Jack back down on the sofa, covering his face in kisses. Moving his hand down Jack's torso, Ianto knelt on the floor between Jack's slightly parted legs. He then moved his hand over his lover's stomach in tiny circles, until he reached his goal. He smiled against Jack's neck, feeling his erection growing even harder, if that were possible. Tentative fingers traced lines the length of Jack's cock, causing him to arch his back up against the Welshman's fingers, wanting more.

"I love you," Ianto whispered into the older man's ear. "And I want to please you."

"You are," Jack answered, his breath catching in his throat, as Ianto entwined his fingers around Jack's length.

Ianto continued to work Jack's erection, slowly kissing his way down to his stomach. Looking back up at his lover, Ianto saw Jack smile, as he took him into his mouth. Jack called out his name and whispered "I love you." It was all the encouragement Ianto needed. He licked up and down Jack's length, tonguing the slit, making it leak with pre-cum. Jack pushed up into his mouth, meeting every movement from the Welshman, who's hand was now caressing his swollen balls.

Jack loved this beautiful man with all his heart. Had never loved anyone as much as he loved him. Probably never would again, either.

Ianto continued to taste him. Fondle him. Caress him. Seconds later, Jack felt his balls tighten, and he could hold back no longer. With a final few thrusts of his hips, Jack came in Ianto's mouth, running his hands through the younger man's hair. "Arh! Ianto!"

Ianto let Jack's flaccid cock slip from his mouth, as he still caressed his balls. Then he moved to sit next to the immortal one, enclosing him in an embrace that brought tears to Jack's eyes.

Ianto looked confused. "Are you okay, Jack? Did I hurt you?"

"Mmm, no. I'm fine. Just...happy."

Ianto snuggled closer. "I don't ever want to move."

Jack laughed. "Me neither."

TWTWTW

_**Fin**_


End file.
